1. Field
The present invention relates to electric ovens, and in particular to portable countertop electric cook ovens.
2. Related Art
Countertop electric ovens are an alternative to conventional ovens and offer a number of advantages. Countertop ovens may have quicker cooking times, and may be relocated within a kitchen area. Various known countertop ovens may include a power head having a heating unit that rests on top of a cooking enclosure. The power head may use an electric or infrared heating element in unison with a fan to cycle hot air around the interior of the cooking enclosure to cook the food. A heating pan and/or tray may fit inside the cooking enclosure to support the food as it cooks.
In many instances however, known countertop ovens require a user to use both hands when removing the power head. Two hands may also be necessary when relocating or transporting the unit. Additionally, many countertop ovens do not fixedly secure certain components of the oven to each other. Moreover, many electric ovens are designed to feature a relatively large, circular-shaped oven housing to accommodate larger food items. However, where only smaller food items are used, such large, circular designs may utilize more power than required to cook a smaller food item. For example, known countertop ovens may be upwards of 15 inches wide, 13 inches tall, and 12 inches in diameter; may weigh up to nine pounds; and feature power ratings that include 120 VAC/1225 W, 120 VAC/1500 W, 220 VAC/1500 W, and 230 VAC/1500 W.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a portable countertop electric oven that is easy to use and transport. These and other needs are addressed by the below embodiments.